Powerpuffs
by cookiequeen13
Summary: What if There is more to being a Powerpuff, then just fighting villains to protect people? What if when they were hit by the white lights, they didn't transform automaticaly, and instead just let it pass by? There's attacks from the same villains over and over again, and they're defeated by girls with special powers. One day... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! All couples!
1. OC Character's needed!

**Full Summary:**

What if There is more to being a Powerpuff, then just fighting villains to protect people? What if when they were hit by the white lights, but they didn't transform automaticaly, and instead just let it pass by? There is attacks from the same villains over and over again, and they are defeated by girls with special powers. One day there was two mysterious transfer students. Both of them don't seem to like each other too much, they both make excuses to leave the classroom often when there is an enemy attack. But what if one day a girl follows them and finds out who they really are, and finds out she could be just like them. What will she do then?

ALL COUPLES!

**BEFORE I CAN START THIS I NEED OC'S.**

**I need two OC'S for Momoko's friends.**

**Please copy and paste this and put down the information, thank you.**

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Birth Place:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Interests:

Hobby:

Romantic Interest (Leave blank if they don't have one):

Spring Outfit:

Summer Outfit:

Fall/Autumn Outfit:

Winter Outfit:

Formal Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Family (Include names please):

Bio:

Any additional Info?: ( If there is none, leave blank):

* * *

**I need 3 girls like the Powerpuff Girls Z, they won't be apart of the Powerpuff Girls Z, but they'll have powers like them. **

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Birth Place:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Interests:

Romantic Interest (Leave blank if they don't have one):

Spring Outfit:

Summer Outfit:

Fall/Autumn Outfit:

Winter Outfit:

Formal Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Family (Include names please, ages and if they are alive or dead):

Bio:

Any additonal Info? ( If there is none, leave blank):

Transformed Name:

Weapon:

Power:

Symbol (Like Momoko's is hearts, Miyako's is bubbles, Kaoru's is Stars):

Main Color (Momoko's is pink/red, Miyako's is blue, Kaoru's is green):

Transformed Outfit:

Hair style (Does hair change? If not, leave blank):

What's the one wish they would want granted? (Required):

* * *

**That's all! I can't wait to see the OC'S you come up with. I really want to start this story soon! I didn't feel like thinking of characters and decided to have people give me OC's instead! Answering all this info will make it easy for me!**


	2. Chapter 1 Is there any meaning in life?

**Okay! The OC's I'll be using is: HatsuneMiku2002: Arakawa Kazumi, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX: Azusawa Mizuki, and Dame Rivere: Kodo Okami **

**For Powerpuffs Oc Extras, but I'll be using Gabriel The Demon Prince, lovergirl8602, and Luna Eclipse 33's OC'S for extras, one of them might appear, and the others will just be mentioned.**

**The OC's for Momoko's friends are: BunniesGoRAWRRR: Hunter Akari and Hunter Raiden, and MariaRoseguard: Sumire Akimoto**

**(Note: Last names are first like in Japanese)**

**Thank you for all the OC's you gave me! I hope you like this story!**

* * *

**Normal POV (Meaning no one's point of view.)**

A girl with bright long orange hair reaching the back of her knees with a big cherry red bow in the back, and cotton candy pink eyes walked to her school in her uniform. She wondered just if there is nothing strange in this world. 'Is there any interesting at all that would happen?' She just lived a boring everyday life like everyone else. But there was only one strange thing that happened to her one day. She remembered the white light that came after her one day just staring at it while a little girl near her played with a normal Yo-yo. It was the only interesting thing that happened in her life. But nothing had happened after the white light hit her, to her it was a mystery. She sat in her seat when she entered the classroom. 'What's the point of living?' She wondered. 'Is there any meaning at all?'

"Momoko-chan, what are you spacing out for? I heard there's new students!" Her friend, Hunter Akari who has dirty blonde straight hair that reaches hips and curls slightly at the ends, and yellow/gold eyes and the age of 13, said poking Momoko's shoulders.

"If they're boys, they better not come near Akari!" Another friend of Momoko's, Hunter Raiden, who looks like a boy version of Akari, Akari's twin brother, but everyone calls him Rai for short.

"What do you think Akimoto-chan?" Akari asked.

"Oh, I hope they're nice, I guess." The other friend of Momoko's, Sumire Akimoto who has long hair usually down, dark brown hair, her bangs are parted on equally on either side, and has bright golden eyes who's 13 also, said while reading a book.

This girl who thought there is no meaning in her life, is named Akatsutsumi Momoko, who 13 too.

Finally the sensei had entered. "We have two new transfer students today." The sensei said as two girls entered. One girl with blonde hair tied into two curly pigtails, and beautiful sky blue eyes, the other with raven black hair, and frightening emerald-green eyes. The blonde haired girl smiled, while the black-haired girl frowned with her arms crossed.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Gotokuji Miyako!" The blonde said.

"Matsubara Kaoru." The black-haired girl said after.

The sensei showed them to their seats after the introductions. They both happened to sit close to Momoko. Miyako sat next to Momoko on her right side, and Kaoru sat behind Momoko.

After classes had ended, Momoko walked with her friends to a new Café down town.

Momoko ordered strawberry shortcake, Rai ordered 5 scoops of chocolate ice cream, Akari ordered a bowl of 8 scoops of ice cream, covered in chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles, and with three sticks of chocolate pocky sticking out, and Akimoto ordered a slice of apple pie.

They brought the sweets to them 10 minutes after.

"Akari, with that much sugar you'll go into one of your sugar rushes again! Even Momoko-chan didn't even get that much sugar, and that's saying something!" Rai scolded.

"But I can't help it! I love sweets! Especially chocolate! Plus, you got a lot of chocolate too!" Akari said then gulped a spoon full of ice cream.

"Well I love chocolate too! But I don't get all that hyper unlike you. Also Momoko-chan can get pretty hyper like you Akari, but she didn't get that much like she usually does." Rai replied.

"That's true." Said Akimoto.

A woman with blonde hair tied up into twin braids covered with a dark blue bandana a with light pink flower design, dark blue eyes covered with glasses, and a dark blue outfit with some red on the top and a red ribbon on the side, with dark blue flats, walked in front of them.

"Sakurako-san (Annie in the English dub), what are you doing here?" Momoko asked.

She giggled, "This is my new shop." She answered.

"So this is your shop?" Akari asked with her face covered with chocolate.

"Hai, oh Momoko-san, I noticed you only got a slice of strawberry shortcake today, is something wrong?" Sakurako asked.

"Nothing really. But now that I think about it, can I have a slice of key lime pie, and 3 chocolate cupcakes?" Momoko replied.

"Now that's the Momoko-san I now!" Sakurako said, then giggled. She left after.

"Hey do you hear something?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Yeah, it sounded like a crash!" Akari replied.

"Let's go check it out!" Rai said.

They all nodded, then got up from their seats to check it out. They ran outside to see a villain, attacking, and two other girls attacking him. One with blonde hair in two curly pigtails, sky blue eyes, and a light blue clip in her hair, wearing a light blue dress outlined black on the bottom and top, and a blue short sleeveless jacket with the letter 'P' on it in yellow, black fingerless gloves, a white belt with a blue circle center with the letter 'P' on it, and light blue shoes. The other girl has spikey raven black hair, and emerald green eyes, with two diamond clips in her hair, wearing the same as the other girl but in green.

"They're are Powerpuffs, I heard about, and that's a villain Mojo Jojo, I've never seen them fighting up close!" Said Akimoto.

"Mojo Mini Shots, mojo!"

"Momoko look out!" Akimoto yelled as the Mojo Mini Shots exploded in front of them. Rai had pushed Akari out of the way as well.

Momoko looked around, she couldn't see Akari or Rai, but Akimoto's next to her.

"Where's Akari and Rai?" Akimoto asked.

"I don't know, but we were blown away somewhere. Where are we?" Momoko replied.

Out of now where Mojo came towards them. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" Akimoto panicked.

"Let's go this way!" Momoko said as she grabbed Akimoto's hand running off into another direction, they ran and ran. But now where they ran they couldn't find an exit. They ran through dark tunnels, splashing through water. They finally got to a dead end. "Oh no!" Momoko said.

"Please, leave us alone!" Akimoto pleaded.

Mojo didn't say anything but just walked closer to them in his giant robot. "Mojo Mini Shots!" Mojo yelled.

"No!" Momoko and Akimoto yelled in unison. They shielded each other the best they could. But Akimoto hit her head against the wall and was knocked out. "Akimoto-chan!" Momoko yelled. Mojo laughed evilly.

"I won't forgive you! How dare you do this to my friend! How dare you! For that, I'll never forgive you! I have to protect my friends no matter what!" Momoko shouted. She began to glow a light pink. Then all the light gathered into a ball and left a white belt around her waist with a pink center with the letter 'P' on it.

"No way! You are..." Mojo said.

"What is this?" Momoko asked.

"I have to kill her before she activates her powers!" Mojo whispered. "Mojo Mini Shots!"

"Oh no! We're too late!" The blue Powerpuff from earlier yelled.

"No we're not!" The green Powerpuff yelled.

"Don't touch the pink compact on that belt!" The green Powerpuff yelled.

"What?" Momoko asked.

"You like your life don't you, and don't want to change it right? You like your friends and family right? If you do, don't touch that pink compact!" The green Powerpuff warned.

"My life is kind of boring, but I do like it." Momoko replied.

"Alright, then don't EVER touch that pink compact!" The blue Powerpuff yelled. "Leave this to us!"

"Bubbles Champagne!" The Blue Powerpuff yelled.

"Graviton Drive!" The green Powerpuff yelled.

"What's... going on?" Momoko muttered. As the two Powerpuffs fought him, The dark cemented walls started to crumble.

"I-It's going to fall apart!" Momoko panicked. Momoko kneeled down picking Akimoto up. Momoko ran past Mojo and the two Powerpuffs. Momoko breathed heavily, as she tried to run as fast as she could while carrying her unconscious friend.

"How could this happen? What exactly is going on? I don't understand... what could all this mean? Why can't I touch the pink compact? What does my life and the people important to me have to do with anything? What's happening around me?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter so far! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Tell no one

**Okay, final updated, school had just started for me last Monday, so I'm busy and get tired..., but before that week, I have really no excuse for not updating, laziness I guess? Anyway I forgot to mention this, for the OC's I picked to become a Powerpuff, you can create your own Rowdyruff for your Powerpuff if you like, but you don't have too, but if you do want to, just send it in, and I wanted to ask for the OC's I've used so far, Momoko's friends, did I do okay with them? Were they out of character? Please let me know if they were OOC, or not, and if there is any way that I need to improve on the OC's, let me know. **

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Birth Place:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Just a Normal casual outfit:

Symbol:

Main Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Interests:

Personality:

Bio:

Any additional Info?: ( If there is none, leave blank):

Transformed Name:

Weapon:

Power:

Transformed Outfit:

Hair style (Does hair change when transformed? If not, leave blank):

What's the one wish they would want granted? (Required):

* * *

**Akari's POV**

What's going on! Where did Akimoto-chan and Momoko-chan go?

"Akari, are you alright?" Raiden asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened to the others?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know, where could they be? What was that huge crash?" Raiden replied.

"All I can remember is the crash, with Mojo Jojo and 2 Powerpuffs showing up."

"But where did they go?"

"I don't know, what are we going to do?"

Then a girl with black long hair tied into a spiky ponytail tied by a red frilly ribbon, and magenta eyes, wearing the same outfit as the other too, except it was red.

"He's suppose to be around here somewhere... did he already go into a Gisō basho already?" The girl whispered.

"Another Powerpuff?" I whispered, then began to speak to her. "Are you looking for the villain, Mojo Jojo?"

She faced me. "You're a Powerpuff, right? Well, two other Powerpuffs beat you to it, they disappeared somewhere earlier." I said.

"What two Powerpuffs?" She asked.

"I don't know their names, but one wore blue with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other wore green with black hair and green eyes." I responded.

"Oh, so it's them two." She whispered, then quickly ran off somewhere.

**Unknown POV**

I found the Gisō basho, and made it in. I walked over, and saw the two Powerpuffs that girl described earlier, Mojo Jojo, and two regular girls, one unconscious and the other backed against a wall, I looked to see she was wearing a Powerpuff Belt.

Is this a new Powerpuff?

Suddenly the girl picked up the unconscious girl and started to run.

So this girl hasn't activated her powers yet?

Then the two Powerpuffs finally defeated Mojo.

The Gisō basho vanished, and Mojo was knocked into the sun.

"He'll be back, but I'm not sure when." The girl wearing blue said.

So, a new Powerpuff with inactivated powers? Things just got interesting.

I walked away from the scene.

**Momoko's POV**

I looked around to find Akari and Rai. "Akari-chan, Rai-kun, are you both okay?" I called out.

"We're fine, are you okay? Wait, what happen to Akimoto-chan! Is she okay?" Akari asked.

"She's fine, just unconscious." I replied.

"Thank goodness, I was worried, what happened?" Akari asked.

"We were caught up in the battle between the two Powerpuffs we saw earlier, and Mojo Jojo!" I replied.

"Oh, okay." Akari responded.

"Well, we should take Akimoto-chan home." Rai said.

"Good idea, I'll take her, you two should get home too." I said.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" Akari said, and then her and Rai began to leave in the direction of their house.

I took Akimoto-chan home, then began walking to my own.

I wonder if I should have said something about this belt to them. But I feel like I shouldn't have, but no matter, they are my friends, I'll tell them tomorrow at school.

"Akatsutsumi-san, we need to talk. Would you come with us for a moment." The two Powerpuffs I saw earlier in the battle said.

"Um, sure, I guess." I replied, then followed them.

**Akimoto's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a regular white plain ceiling, I looked around too see I was in my room. When did I get here? I don't remember coming home. Last thing I remember is knocking, out and seeing Mojo Jojo there, and Momoko next to me. Wait, I also remember a little later, I opened my eyes for about 20 seconds, to see...

Did that really... happen... what was that...?

***With Momoko***

**Momoko's POV**

What did you want?" I asked.

"Momoko-san, you haven't told anyone about what happened during that battle, have you?" The blue Powerpuff asked.

"No, not all, and why do you know my name?" I replied.

"Look, just make sure you tell no one about this!" The green Powerpuff said annoyed, then continued. "Also, never take that belt off, and don't take the pink compact out!"

"I don't understand, why?" I asked.

"You said you value your life, and the people important to you, right? That's all the reason why not to touch it, it's better not to ever understand it, then to understand it later." The blue Powerpuff said.

They both began to leave.

"Wait, who are you both?" I asked.

The blue Powerpuff smiled. "I'm Bubbles and this is Buttercup, and we're Powerpuffs."

She said, then they both left.

Why is it better not to understand, why am I not aloud to tell anyone, and how do they know my name?

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLE_****_ASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_ I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
